Dead Man’s Hand
“''...because it is the Pen that is mightier than the Sword. And we are both the Pen and the Sword when skilled, modern armies are commanded by intelligent strategies brought upon by a true military strategist''.” - Anton Slavik Operation: Dead Man’s Hand is perhaps the most complicated military strategy ever devised, and it was made by ErrorLandia as an attempt to decapitate the WolvesLandian Republic in one clean slice. However, the offensive was cancelled due to the Post-Ultra War conflict. Should it have been set in motion, however, there is a high chance that the ErrorLandians would have been victorious in their quest to satisfy Kylar’s desires for galactic domination and, more importantly, the destruction of the WolvesLandian Republic (especially when the clone zombies were still running amok). It was kept hidden from the public as it would have gone onto news networks everywhere and failed humiliatingly. There were no plans for a diplomatic resolution, which is the reason for it in the first place. Step 1: Sleepyheads The first part of the plan would be to train hundreds of sleeper agents. They would do the bulk of the work and clear the way for an actual offensive. They would enter ERA WHITE the same way an average person would. ErrorLandia’s intelligence agency would also make sure they came from the planet or had a family there beforehand, as otherwise they would not be let in. Instead of being focused in the Capital, they would instead be scattered around the planet, making their presence near-impossible to erase. Step 2: New ErrorLandian Armada In order to obtain a fleet large enough to combat WolvesLandia, even if for a little while, they needed to reservice old KyleLandian Apocalypse Ships and Planet Destroyers. This is easier said than done, as they would need to “borrow” an Iron Globe or Moon Factory that either houses complete crafts or contains the materials necessary to create them. If anything was clear, it was that they weren’t just going to bring one Planet Destroyer, as chances are that they would be their first target should the WolvesLandian Space Force come around. They would need 10 at the bare minimum to mimic a blast with the same power as the now retired ERA WHITE BUSTER. No matter how many ships there were, they would all need to be equipped with cloaking devices to avoid being detected. Step 3: Rise and Shine After a few years of training more sleeper agents, building more ships and readying the empire for war, they would awaken all of their agents at once, and direct them to the capital, where more experienced agents were waiting. Their new objective? Power down the A.I.E.F.F. permanently. This will leave them defenseless against the incoming storm. Once that happens, all of the Planet Destroyers would concentrate their fire on the capital, hopefully obliterating it as well as the entire planet. The fleet will then slip away, leaving the WolvesLandians to stare in disbelief as everything they had fought for had suddenly been Thanos’d. Aftermath With the WolvesLandian Republic dying and the Wolves bloodline severed, the remaining planets would have to turn to either the FoxLandians or ErrorLandians or else they would surely suffer the same fate as their nemesis. It would have likely caused a war between the FoxLandian Federation and the Empire of ErrorLandia, both looking to take advantage of the chaos caused by this single stunt.